What in the World is Happening
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Currently, in the Great Hall, everyone was busy eating their dinner. Suddenly, the doors slammed open, and in walked Draco and Ginny, hand in hand. When they got to the center of the Great Hall, everyone stopped what they were doing. "We are dating!" Draco announced. What in the world is happening? Please R&R. Updating very slowly.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) Howdy everyone! It's me again. Brought to you by me, PrimaVeraDream. Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling. Please excuse my bad grammar and review!**

Currently, in the Great Hall, everyone was busy eating their dinner. Suddenly, the doors slammed open, and in walked Draco and Ginny, hand in hand. When they got to the center of the Great Hall, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"We are dating!" Draco announced.

As he said this, the wind outside blew harsher, the thunder crashed louder, and the rain poured harder. Anyone who had utensils in their hands dropped. Anyone who was in the process of swallowing their food choked. Harry fainted on the spot. Ron, who was next to him, didn't know if he was to faint like Harry, or beat Draco into pulp. His veins were twitching and his hand was inching towards his wand. Then a hand held onto his arm. He turned to see Hermione.

"Don't. This is the Great Hall. What if the professors saw you using magic on Malfoy? We'll get points deducted or worse, expelled." hissed Hermione. When they look over, Draco and Ginny were walking over to them.

"Guys, we're dating!" smiled Ginny.

"Really? You should've yell louder next time in case the whole Great Hall didn't hear you" Hermione said sarcastically, gesturing to the doors and the storms.

Ron, at that moment, took out his wand and started hexing Draco. Draco flew to the other end of the Great Hall. Ginny quickly ran to him.

"Baby! Are you okay?" Ginny said. Ron's flabbergasted. What happened to his sister?

"What did you do to my sister, you ferret!" yelled Ron. His face was as red as his hair. His whole head was like a tomato. Hermione saw this and put a body bind spell on Ron. She then proceed to levitate Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall.

"Have a nice evening everyone." she calmly said, with Harry and Ron in tow. The doors to the Great Hall slammed shut once again. Everyone in the Great Hall was too shocked to continue eating. Except for Draco and Ginny. They had started feeding each other. They both have that same glint in their eyes.

* * *

The Next Day:

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking to potions. As soon as the potions classroom came into sight, Ron spotted Draco. Ron charged at him. He took him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Did you give a love potion to my sister, you filthy bastard!" Ron shouted. Draco just smirked.

"Of course not, dear future-brother-in-law. We are in love." smiled Draco. Ron then started punching fists into Draco's head.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Brother. In. Law." Ron pronounced after each punch.

"Ron, stop!" called Harry and Hermione, as they tried to pull Ron away from Draco's bloodied head.

"What's going on here?!" yelled Professor Snape. He took one look at Draco's body on the floor. "Detention. All of you." said an enraged Snape. "And that's including you, Mr. Malfoy." he glared at him before he went in the classroom.

Crabbe and Goyle then dragged Draco's injured body to Madame Pomfrey's. Being clumsy as they are, Draco's head bumped into every wall for each turn they turned. By the time Draco got there, his head has already produced quite a few lumps.

"What happen?" yelled a distraughted Madame Pomfrey.

"Weasley." they both answered. Madame Pomfrey then proceed to tend to his injuries.

"Mr. Weasley? That's him alright." muttered Pomfrey. "Mr. Malfoy here has a concussion. When he wakes up, tell him not to move too much. Tell him to drink this red potion." Madame Pomfrey then handed the red potion to Crabbe and Goyle. "Boys. Always fighting." shaking her head, she then left.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

After Crabbe and Goyle left with Malfoy, the students walked into the classroom.

"Great job, Weasley." called out one Dean Thomas, holding two thumbs up.

"Look at what you've done! You've got us into detention. I thought I told you to behave." scolded Hermione.

"Yes, mummy." muttered Ron.

"What did you say, Ron?" hissed Hermione. After Ron's silence, "That's what I thought." said an irate Hermione. She then turned back to the lesson.

* * *

**After the lesson:**

"Should we visit Malfoy? _Someone_ did treated him like a punching bag." said Hermione, looking at Ron.

"He deserved it!" yelled Ron, showing no signs of remorse.

"Hermione's right. You went too far this time. I think you should go and apologize." said a calm Harry. As they walked into Madame Pomfrey's, Ginny was already there.

"Say ahh." Ginny said, as she was peeling an orange and putting one into Draco's bruised mouth. Ron was satisfied with his masterpiece, but it all went out his ass when he saw the affection Ginny had given Draco. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all standing outside the curtains looking sick. This was not something that they're used to.

"Thanks, baby." said Draco. Now Ron, Hermione, and Harry were gagging. Draco saying baby to Ginny made them felt ill.

"Madame Pomfrey, I think we need three more beds." yelled Harry, looking disturbed.

"Honey, Madame Pomfrey said you need to drink this when you woke up from your concussion." cooed Ginny.

"I'm not drinking this unless you feed me." Draco cooed back. Oh, the horror! They never would have thought they would see this coming in the beginning of the year.

"Hurry! Give me the bucket!" yelled Hermione, taking the bucket from Harry and puke her stomach out.

"H-Hermione! G-give me the bucket!" yelled Ron, taking the bucket from Hermione. Then he puke his stomach out.

"Mmmm..." Harry mumbled. He tugged the bucket out of Ron's hands and puke his stomach out.

"That's disgusting Weasley, Potter, Granger." said Draco in distaste.

"Shut up! It's your fault." shouted Ron.

"How is it my fault?" Then he went back flirting with Ginny. Hermione, Ron, and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Boys." Hermione said, looking at Ron and Harry, "let's go."

**Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) Howdy everyone! It's me again. Brought to you by me, PrimaVeraDream. Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling. Please excuse my bad grammar and review!**

"I can't believe Ginny's dating Malfoy." Hermione said while shaking her head in disbelieve. After hearing silence, she looked back at them. She expected an answer.

"We can't believe it either. But it's the truth." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How can you accept this so quickly? Just a minute ago you were disagreeing with me."

"Maybe Malfoy really loves Ginny." they said.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"What are you talking about?" they said at the same time again.

"See? You've done it again!"

"Done what again?"

"Speaking at the same time like Fred and George." Silence. "You are Fred and George!"

"You've got us Hermione!" George said.

"No wonder you're called the brightest witch of your age!" Fred finished.

"How did you get in Hogwarts? Where did you get the polyjuice potion? Where is Harry and Ron?"

"Asking so many questions already?" George amusingly asked.

"Hate to tell you, but we're not your professors." Fred said.

Hermione blushed with embarrassment. "No, really, where is Harry and Ron?"

"They should still be on the floor at the girls' loo."

"The floor? Why would they be on the floor?"

"We knocked them-" Fred started.

"Out cold on-" George started.

"The girls' loo floor." interrupted Hermione.

"Ahhh..." screamed some innocent girls in a distinct girls' loo.

"Now look who's going to save them from the poor girls?" Hermione sighed and started walking toward the loo.

* * *

"What happen here?" Hermione asked the girls.

"T-they-" the girls point at Harry and Ron then they started crying.

"We didn't do anything! We swear!" Ron cried. They were covered in toilet paper.

"When we woke up, we were already like this." indicated Harry.

"I trust you. It's Fred and George."

"Hello boys!" Fred and George waved from outside the loo.

Hermione turned to the girls. "I assured you that it's okay. This is all part of a prank. They aren't peeping toms."

* * *

**At the Great Hall:**

Ginny is at the Slytherins' table feeding Draco again. Everyone is still a tad bit uncomfortable at this new pair of lovers.

"Malfoy can't really love Ginny, can he?" Harry asked.

"No, he can't. I don't believe this one bit." Hermione answered.

All the while Ron was cursing Draco. He suddenly jumped, startling Hermione sitting next to him.

"I've got the perfect plan." whispered Ron.

"What is it?" Harry and Hermione whispered back.

"We need someone to check if Malfoy is really in love with Ginny." Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

"What? No! I won't do it!" said Hermione, crossing her arms and turning her head sideways.

"Please Hermione? If you don't do it for me, do it for Ginny. Maybe Malfoy is just playing around with her. I don't want her to get hurt."

Hermione can never turn down Ron's requests when he has his puppy face on. After a good four minutes of begging, Hermione reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks Hermione! Now all you have to do is seduce Malfoy-" Ron said.

"Seduce! You said check! The last time I went for a body check-up, the doctor said I have very good hearing!"

"That's the plan Hermione. You go near Malfoy by seducing him, and possibly get him to leave Ginny alone."

"What about me? What if he finds out? What if he doesn't leave_ me_ alone?"

"There couldn't possibly be so many coincidences." assured Ron.

"You couldn't possibly agree with his irrational way of thinking, could you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Hermione, perhaps this is the most brilliant idea Ron will ever think of. Think about it." said Harry.

"Ugh! You two are impossible!" Hermione cried. Then she went back to her dinner and ignored Harry and Ron for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Hermione, have you think about it yet?" asked Ron by her right side.

"Think about what?" Hermione irritatingly said.

"Seducing Malfoy." said Harry by her left side.

"That is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard. This will not work." said Hermione.

"How will you know if you don't try?" said Harry.

"I-I..."

"Please Hermione." begged Ron.

"Oh-oh alright."

"Mission Seducing Draco Malfoy start!" yelled Ron.

"Shh!" shushed Hermione. "Do you want everyone to hear your oh-so-fantastic-plan?"

**Remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) Howdy everyone! It's me again. Brought to you by me, PrimaVeraDream. Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling. Please excuse my bad grammar and review!**

Draco was at the library studying. Hermione walked up to him and sat down across from him.

"So..." said Hermione.

"So." Draco said, not looking up from his book.

"What book are you reading?"

"The Wonders of the Wizarding World."

"Mind if I borrow it sometime after you're done with it?"

"Sure." still not looking up. "Do you have something you want to ask?"

"How did you know?"

"You wouldn't suddenly just come up to me and talk to me. So ask."

"How did you and Ginny met?"

He looked up from his book and answered, "We met through destiny." then looked back down.

"How do you know it's love?"

"Because the first time I saw her, I have already developed a huge crush on her."

"But you said that they were blood traitors."

"Didn't you realize my father was still there? If I were to say anything else, I wouldn't be here now. He has no mercy to anyone, not even to family."

Hermione realized one thing. She had realized that even Draco was a selfish, arrogant, and annoying prick, he was still human. He must have realized that if he defied his father, then his father would do something horrible to Ginny. So he kept his feelings to himself.

"Aww... That is so romantic! Sacrificing to protect your love." Hermione said. "I wish I'd had someone like that too." Draco looked up at her. He had this weird look in his eyes. "What? Why are looking at me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Weirdo. Well, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you." Hermione picked up her books and left Draco to himself.

* * *

"Guys, we have to stop this mission." said Hermione to Harry and Ron.

"What! What do you mean?" yelled Ron.

"What I mean is that Malfoy really does love Ginny. We shouldn't break them up."

"Woah. Woah. Woah. This is my sister we're talking about. Nobody is good enough for her."

"Malfoy truly loves Ginny and that's that. I'm not participating in this mission. You guys can try to break them up and if they really love each other, they will not separate in any way."

"Fine. We'll try to break them up. And if Ginny does get hurt in the end, I will tell her that her so-called good friend didn't try anything to keep her from getting hurt." Promptly, Ron angrily stomped away.

"Don't worry about Ron, Hermione. He's just not thinking with his mind." said Harry.

"Doesn't he always?" Harry and Hermione laughed at this. It was, in fact, true.

* * *

**Somewhere in Hogwarts:**

"Is the plan working?" someone in the shadows asked.

"It's in progress." another in the shadows said.

"Good. Keep on trying."

The moon shined through the windows and onto their blond and red hair.

**Remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) Howdy everyone! It's me again. This is brought to you by me, PrimaVeraDream. Harry Potter is own by JK Rowling. Please excuse my bad grammar and review!**

**P.S. There's a line from Peter Pan starring Jeremy Sumpter. Can anyone guess which line it is? Anyway I don't own that either. Sorry that it's a short chapter.**

"Malfoy, over here!" yelled Hermione, waving her arms in the air like an orangutan.

"What's wrong, Granger?" asked Malfoy.

"Remember a few days ago I asked you that could I borrow your book The Wonders of the Wizarding World?"

"Not quite, but continue."

"Well, do you still have it in your possession?"

"I think so."

"Can I borrow it? I really want to read it." Hermione's eyes were sparkling when she talks about books.

"Sure. We'll meet in the library."

"By the way, I completely support your and Ginny's relationship."

"You do? Most people are like Weasley and Potter." Draco was skeptical about this sudden change of behavior of Hermione.

"Don't worry about them. They're just immature. They don't see the love you guys have for each other. I think that it's romantic for you to sacrifice your feelings for Ginny's safety." Hermione patted Draco's shoulder. Draco was just confused. Hermione smiled that knowing smile, stood up, and left.

* * *

In the dark of the night, two mysterious person met once again.

"It's going the wrong way!" one said.

"What are we going to do?" the other said.

Just like a lightning shocking someone, the former raised one finger and said, "I know! We'll just..." and whispered the rest into the latter's ear.

"Yes. It's brilliant." Together they smiled a sort of evil smile and started laughing. Their laughter got louder and louder until the lightning striked. They reduced their noise, but kept laughing.

* * *

**In the Library:**

"You've been here long?"

"I've only waited for 15 minutes."

"You've got the book?"

"Of course." They sat down at a table, and proceed to read. Draco was reading the book Hermione brought for the exchange when Harry and Ron came yelling. Hermione stood up abruptly.

"Hermione!" Hermione turn around and saw Harry and Ron running over.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Hermione took a second look at them. "A-are you guys wearing make-up and a dress?"

"Hermione, get away from him!" Ron shouted as he pulled Hermione to their side.

"Why? What's wrong? Why are you guys wearing this?"

"We don't know, but when we woke up, we're dressed up like this. And we believed that it was his doing." Ron glared at Malfoy. Malfoy was shaking his head, and feigning innocence. Hermione was too naïve for anybody's liking. She believed that everyone had some goodness.

"I'm pretty sure this is some misunderstanding. It's not Malfoy. He was with me."

"Potter, Weasley, I've never knew you had a fetish of wearing make-up and dresses. Do you swing that way too?" Harry and Ron were red with smoke coming out of their ears. Either they were red because of his comment, or because they were angry. One will never know.

"Hermione, you've changed!" cried Ron. "He's a slytherin snake and on top of all that, a ferret!" At the memory of Draco turning into a ferret, Ron sighed happily in bliss. "One of the happiest days of my life. No, let me correct that. It is the most happiest day of my life. I would give anything to relive that day."

"Weasley! Will you ever forget that day?" yelled Draco, his face filled with embarrassment.

"Me? Forget? Never! Even on my deathbed, I will think of it. I will tell it to all my children, and their children, and their children's children. The story will forever be pass on as the Weasley family tradition."

"Arrrggghhh!" With that, Draco left them in the library.

"Ron! How could you do that?" fumed Hermione. "Hmph! I recalled back in second year, you were the one that ate slugs." she said, using her know-it-all voice.

"You know, I did that for you! He called you a mudblood. Aren't you at least a bit angry? He's been calling you that for years."

"The past is the past. At least he tried to redeem himself for it! He tried to move forward. But you just keep reminding the past. Can't you tell that he has changed for the good?"

"Ron, Hermione's right. Malfoy has changed. I could tell that he's different. Remember when he was told to kill Dumbledore? He couldn't even kill him because he has a heart. Even if he was risking his life. Even if he was risking his family. He's just wasn't a killer. Give him a chance, Ron." Even Harry was for Draco.

"You traitors! You two sided with him? How much did he offered you? One hundred galleons? One thousand galleons?" Then Ron stormed out on them. Now it's just Harry and Hermione left.

"Well... That went well." said Hermione. Harry silently agreed. They both sighed at their friend's ridiculous behavior.

"Never knew he was gonna react like that." said Harry.

Hermione looked pointedly at Harry. "Harry, he's Ron." Once again they sighed, then left the library as well.

**Remember to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n) Why, hello everyone! I haven't updated in a very long time. Anyway, the characters don't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling. Please excuse any bad grammar. xxDisclaimerxx**

"Draco, let's go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley today." said Ginny. Draco put an arm around her shoulders, and said, "Sure, baby, let's go."

"Wanna come with us, Hermione, Harry?"

"Sure."

"What am I? An invisible wall that's just standing here?" interrupted Ron.

"Well... We just all assumed that since you disapproved of our relationship..."

"Haven't you ever heard that assuming makes an ass out of you and me. And... It's Diagon Alley. And... Honeydukes!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Ron is so obvious. All Ron ever cares about is food. Molly has spoiled him rotten. Molly, oh, Molly. Sometimes, mothers are doting too much. As they arrived with stores on both of their sides, Ron quickly rushed into Honeydukes. The rest of them head over to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley. Harry, of course, went into Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the daily updated quidditch supplies. Hermione, Draco, and Ginny arrived at Flourish & Blotts. Hermione and Draco started to read, but Ginny kept nagging at Draco to go with her to Madam Malkin's to pick out a robe for the upcoming ball. Draco muttered a sorry before getting dragged by Ginny toward the store. Hermione sighed as she returned to her reading.

* * *

Hermione was reading her book when someone was trying to get her attention by coughing out loud. She was oblivious to the cough since she's so into the book about the romance between the princess and the mean ogre. The person tried to get her attention again by tapping her shoulders. This time she looked up. When she saw who it was, she was surprise.

"Oh! What are you doing here?"

"What? So I'm not allowed to be here? This is a free wizardry world."

"Oh, you know what I mean! Really, what are you doing here?"

"I walked by Flourish & Blotts and saw you inside. You know, we haven't talk in a long, long time. I just want to talk. So? What do you say? How about we head over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to have some ice cream?"

"Sounds good. Let's go." Hermione put back her book, and took the rest her stuff to leave.

* * *

While Hermione was heading over to the ice cream parlour with the man, Draco was just heading her way. Ginny and Draco stopped when they saw her. They didn't make their presence known, and followed them quietly. They spied them through the store's window. Hermione was laughing at what the man had said. She laughed so hard that her ice cream shot through her nose. Then, she quickly covered her nose with a napkin, and apologized for her behavior. The man laughed and assured her that it's fine. The man whispered something into her ear. Hermione just smiled and nodded. Then they head out together.

* * *

Draco and Ginny hid behind the Daily Prophet they took from the couple that was walking behind them. While the couple was complaining, Draco and Ginny heard nothing of it. In their heads, they were thinking what in the world is going on? The couple yanked the Daily Prophet back and stomped away. When the Daily Prophet was tore away, Hermione and the man has disappeared from their sight. Because the man's back was facing them the entire time, they couldn't confirm who the man was.

**Back at Hogsmeade:**

"Hey, guys! Where's Hermione?" Harry just came out from the quidditch shop with several bags in his hands.

"We don't know. We saw her with a guy. He was taller than her by about a foot. He has dark brown hair. He's pretty lanky. Harry, do you know who he is?" Ginny questioned.

"I believe I'm still in shock. Granger. With a guy. Wow! Surprising things just happen every day." Draco was in a daze. Although his words sound enthusiastic, his voice sounds far from it.

"Come on, guys! Let's head back to Hogsmeade and meet up with Ron." Harry said.

"Yeah. Let's." Draco said in a somewhat depressing tone. Ginny actually had to drag him along because he was lagging behind.

"'h! 'eeres 'ermiwee?" Ron mumbled with his mouth full of candies. They all looked at him as if he had grown a few more heads. Ron swallowed all the candies in his mouth and tried again. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's with a guy." Draco's shoulders slumped even more than before.

"Oh, well! She's a big girl. She can get back on her own. Hurry! We need to get back."

**At Hogswart:**

"Hermione! Where were you?"

"I was with my friend."

"Who's your friend?"

"It's-"

"Hermione!" Neville yelled. Neville was running down the halls. Professor McGonagall was telling him to slow down with a disapproving look on her face. But he didn't slow down until he reached her. "P-professor Snape needs you."

"Okay." Then, she turned to her friends, and said, "Snape needs me. I'll talk to you later!" When she left, all of them were glaring at Neville. All of them were thinking how they were going to kill him. Neville felt the tension and quickly fled.

**3 AM:**

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" the dark entity paced around the floor.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'? We've got to find out who it is."

"But how?"

"What do you mean 'how'? You're the smart one. You think about it."

"Arggh! This is so confusing! Why are we doing this the first place?"

"It all started when you realized your feeling for her."

"But I never expected that there will be a love rival."

"What? She's beautiful and smart. Who will be so stupid to not notice her? It's only you that has said mudblood this, mudblood that. It's only you that has been too stupid to not notice her. She's the most sought out girl in her year. Did you know that she has a bunch of love confessions under her bed?"

"I-I never realized. Merlin's pants! I must have been blind."

"Yes, honey, yes you are. So foolish and childish. Using tactics used only by primary school children."

"Okay, I got it now. You don't have to go into details. We just need to find out who's the mystery man is. You go around and ask if they known of any men that fits the descriptions. And I will sought him out."

"Okay. Meeting's over." Before they left, they did what they did every night. They rock, paper, scissors, shoot to figure who will leave first. They can't let anyone know about this.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissor!

"Shoot!"

"Ha! I won. Don't come out until it's 30 minutes later. Finally! After countless nights of deprived sleep, I finally won! Yes, baby! Woot! Woot!"

"Damn..." the other mystery person hissed.

**Remember to R&R! All kinds of feedback are welcome! Come on, don't be shy. You know you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n) Hey! I'm here to make a disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter! I wish I did though. But I'm glad Ms. Rowling's the owner. I apologize for my incorrect grammar. Please excuse them. Here's your new chapter! Remember to review!**

In an empty classroom:

"Today, I have called for this meeting so we can find out who's the mystery guy with Hermione." called out Ginny.

"But why are we in an empty classroom?" inquired Harry.

"You're always thinking of plans to defeat the dark lord, but you can't figure out why we're here? God, you're dense! We're here because we don't want Hermione to find out!" yelled Draco.

"Dude! Why are you yelling? And since when did you start calling her Hermione?"

"I'm yelling because I'm trying to put some sense into your thick head! And I'm calling her Hermione from now on, not that it's any of your business!" Harry and Ron glared a little at him.

"Sorry guys! He's a bit sensitive now." Ginny apologized shyly.

"Guess it's that time of the month, huh?" whispered Ron to Harry, who chuckled in return.

"What did you say!" Draco raised his fist as if he was ready to slam his fist down on Ron.

"Chillax! We're just playing around. No need to get violent." Ron and Harry were raising their arms in a surrendering position. Red was all Draco saw. He started to wave his fist around. Others tried to hold him down, but it was no use.

"Stupefy!" yelled out Ginny. "Lock him in that closet until the end of this meeting!" Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, the guys that were holding Draco down, complied. Ginny sighed. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. I need all of you to find out who's that mystery guy Hermione's been hanging with. Any future information on this mystery guy, report to me immediately. Understand?" With a nod of all their heads, they all began to leave.

Three hours later:

Draco woke up startled with no memory of how he got there. The last thing he remembered was that he's in a meeting on Hermione. Then he almost got into a fist fight with Harry and Ron. Then realization daunt on him. Ginny had stupefied him! That bitch! How dare she! Then Dean and Seamus had locked him in here. Those bastards! Wait until he gets out. They will hear from him! He tried using spells on the door, but it was useless. The door could only be opened from the outside. He tried pounding on the door and screaming for help. The chance that someone would hear him was extremely small as this empty classroom was in a deserted hallway. He stopped to save his energy from wasting. Draco sat there in solitude and was thinking pensively until he heard some far-away foot steps. He put his ear against the door to hear if someone was really coming. After his answer was verified, Draco started to pound and scream with all his might, hoping whoever it is will save him from this horrid closet.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

"What are you doing here? They've looked all over for you."

"Someone pulled a nasty prank on me."

"On you? That person must have wanted to die a painful death."

"Exactly. And I'm going to give them that painful death right now!"

In the Great Hall:

The Gryffindor students were eating their suppers peacefully. That is until Draco came in. He had transfigured something into a scythe and was wielding it around. Swinging to the left and to the right, the scythe broke quite a few things.

"Come out Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan! You'll pay for locking me in the closet." roared a currently blood-thirsted Draco.

Dean and Seamus quickly scrambled out of their seats and ran. Draco spotted them and chased after them.

"You bastards! Stop right there!"

"If we stop, we'll be killed!" panted Seamus who is afraid of looking behind his shoulder.

Draco, still wielding that big scythe of his, showed no progress of slowing down. Determined to make them pay, Draco did not care about his surroundings.

Just as Dean and Seamus was about to turn, they spotted their beloved professor.

"Professor Dumbledore, help!"

Professor Dumbledore turned to them and asked, "what's wrong," with twinkle in his eyes.

"Malfoy's gone crazy and is going grim reaper on us!"

Professor Dumbledore saw Draco and he was, indeed, going grim reaper on them.

"My, my, he is. However, I cannot intercept for the reason being that I've seem to have left my wand back at my chambers. I apologize, my dear students." Then he walked away briskly.

Dean and Seamus looked at each other briefly before they kept running and yelled out help. Draco was still behind them, swaying that dangerous weapon of his and catching up. His scythe slashed through the Bloody Baron.

"Oh! Argh! Watch where you're going!" complained the Bloody Baron before disappearing through the walls.

Unable to harm them, Draco aimed his scythe at them. The scythe flew through the air in slow motion as everyone watched. Dean and Seamus turned around at that exact moment. The scythe went right between them and cut the right and left side of their hair respectively. They were scared shitless, but they also wetted their pants. Neville and Ron carried them back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Ah. That feels much better." Draco sighed contentedly. "What are you looking at? Go back to your own meals!" A lot of students were murmuring among themselves.

"Malfoy's crazy!" murmured one.

"Bloody hell! That was awesome!" murmured another.

"Where did he get that scythe from?" questioned one.

"Maybe he bought it from the grim reaper himself." answered his friend.

"Nice one, Malfoy."

"That scared me to death."

"I'll have to think again about arguing with Malfoy."

"You don't think he will do the same to me, right? I am his girlfriend." said a worried Ginny.

"Of course not. Maybe. It's possible. I don't know." said a nervous Harry.

Suddenly, there's a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I won't kill you." Draco whispered right next to her ear.

"Ah!" Ginny fell on her bum. There was this evil gleam in his eyes that makes him look somewhat suspicious.


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n) Short, sweet, and simple. I hereby declare that the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. But as you all know, I'm PrimaVeraDream. I'm sorry if there's any wrong grammar or spelling. I'm very bad with grammar. Remember to review!**

* * *

**The next day:**

A girl's scream was heard throughout the castle. That girl was Ginny. Ginny woke up in the morning without a care and got up to take a shower. After her shower, she opened her wardrobe. And that's when she screamed. All her clothes were ruined. All she saw was either green or silver.

"Malfoy! That evil bastard! How dare he touch my clothes!" she mumbled as she went in search for that evil git. She did not care if everybody saw her in her night-gown. She will search until the end of the world.

No one knows what happened, but legend says that Ginny delivered a very powerful bat-bogey hex at Draco. No one knows how Draco got in the Gryffindor Tower either. And those mysteries will never be solved because the participants refused to tell. Everyone could tell that the spell was powerful because when Draco showed up his nostrils were as big as marbles. Like really big marbles.

**Outside the Great Hall:**

"Malfoy." someone whispered as he was about to enter the Great Hall. Draco looked around but found no one. He kept on walking until he heard it again. Not a second later he was pulled aside by someone.

"Hermione?" Hermione hesitated for a few seconds before remembering what was she supposed to do. "What are you doing here?" Hermione didn't answer. She held up his face and whispered, "Reducio. There. All better. Why didn't you reducio it earlier?"

His face went red and mumbled, "I forgot." Draco's hand went up and felt his nostrils. "Thanks," he muttered. Hermione nodded and walked in the Great Hall.

As they were eating their breakfast, Draco would occasionally look up and spy on Hermione. When she looked up he would quickly go back to his breakfast, praying that she hadn't caught him. Today's his lucky day. Hermione resumed her breakfast while studying for the upcoming potions exam.

* * *

Hermione would hang out with the mystery guy, but every time his back was to everyone. And if someone were to walk close to them, the guy would walk away. When someone asks for his name another would interrupt them. It was as if Merlin doesn't want anyone to know his identity. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Harry, Luna, Lavender, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy all went around asking for information, but to no avail.

"Why can't we discover his identity?!" yelled Ginny in frustration.

"We've tried everything!" said Ron.

"Yeah, from cross-dressing to..." started Harry.

"Transfiguring ourselves!" finished Blaise.

"Cross-dressing?" Pansy raised an eyebrow at this.

"What did you transfigured into?" inquired Theo.

"Ugh! Don't ask. But I can tell you one thing. Pee doesn't flush down a human's mouth." Harry said miserably.

"You transfigured into a toilet?!" said Pansy before laughing her ass off the chair and onto the floor. A.K.A. ROTFL.

"I said don't talk about it." whined Harry.

"Woah! No wonder there was just a random toilet beside the stalls. I thought someone might've just blown off the walls. You know, Crabbe and Goyle took turns using the toilet because there wasn't any left. I was a witness." voiced Theo.

"I don't know about you, but I cross-dressed as an old lady at Hogsmeade." said Blaise. "My chest was as huge as two stuffed turkeys!"

"I actually transfigured myself into Trevor, my frog." said Neville. "I was lucky that no one caught me, cut me up, and threw me into a cauldron. Not a great experience." he shuddered.

And they went on and on of telling their tales of cross-dressing and transfiguring and a bunch of their other experiences for the entire afternoon in the Room of Requirements.

* * *

**Sometime next week:**

"Hey." he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Hey." Hermione called back. She was focusing on her potions notebook.

"Wanna have a date?" he casually said.

"...Sure." Hermione replied in the same tone.

"Wanna meet up at the ice cream parlor tomorrow?"

"Okay. At nine?"

"At nine."

And they went their separate ways.

**The next day at the ice cream parlor:**

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Hermione walked over and sat down.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"I'm thinking about going to Madam Puddifoot's after this, then to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and lastly, taking a walk around the lake. Is that okay with you?"

"..."

"Hermione?"

"... Huh? What?"

"Is it okay with you?"

"Um... Yeah. Of course. Let's go."

Going to Madam Puddifoot's is a great choice for couples. It is famous among young lovers. A great place for cakes and teas. All the couples there are all into each other. But not Hermione. She's preoccupied with something else. But what is it?

"...And I was like laughing my ass off the other day." After wiping off his tears he asked, "Want to leave?"

"..." her eyes had a far away look. He shook her shoulders.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you today? You keep going off into a world of your own."

"Nothing. Can we leave now? I feel a little tired."

"But our date's not even half over yet."

"Please? I'll make it up to you some other day."

He said nothing but put some galleons on the table and stood up. He gave her his hand and she took it.

"Thanks. That's very considerate of you."

"You're welcome." he paused. "... I could tell that someone else has occupied your heart and that person's not me."

"What are you saying? I'm just thinking about-"

"You don't need to explain. I can tell. Love cannot be forced. You are free to love as am I."

"Thanks. I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. And quit saying thanks. This is our first and last date. We may not be lovers but we can still be friends, right? Please. Let me make a good memory out of this date." Before Hermione could decipher what he meant, he kissed Hermione on the lips and said his goodbye. Hermione also said her goodbye while touching her kissed lips. However, he was already nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**(a/n) Hey! Me llamo PrimaVeraDream! (Getting fancy here.) I haven't updated for so long. So here's a chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and such. *Sigh* So much for being a writer. Can't even get the spellings and grammar right. This is a bit darker than the other chapters. Sorry for the short chapter. Remember to R&R!**

Hermione was walking along the path when she heard some noises to her right. She turned her head and searched along the bushes and trees for a few seconds. When no more sound was made, she turned her head back and continued walking. Somewhere in the back of her head, her instincts were telling her to walk faster and to get out of this path in the middle of a forest. A snap was heard behind her. With a quick turn of her head, she shouted, "Who's there?" Silence. "I know you're there!" A guy, covered in a black mask and robe, walked out from the trees.

"Well, well, well, look who's here? A mudblood? Wandering alone? Don't you know that it's dangerous especially right after the Dark Lord's demise? Many are searching for your kind. To kill." Hermione smirked.

"Well, well, well, don't you know that the ministry's searching for your kind? To bring to justice?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, silly little girl. You're too naïve for your own good. How can the ministry bring down all of us when there's so many? Hmm... Now that I see, you're a beauty yourself. Before I kill you, wanna have some fun?" He started to walk over to Hermione. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Don't get any closer, you!" but he ignored her warning. "I said stop!"

"What can you do, huh?" then he took out his own wand. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione's flew out of her hand and into his'. "What a cruel, cruel world this is. Just a half second too late." he saw the panick in her eyes before she start running. "Hehe... You can run but you can't hide. I will catch you no matter what." he kept chasing and chasing. Everytime he thought he would catch her, she would escape from his grasp. He used every single energy in his body to pounce on her and he finally caught on to her.

"Ah! Get off me!" Hermione screamed.

"Heh. Too late, missy. No one's here to save you. There's no one within the hearing distance so scream all you want." he said with a smirk on his face. He caressed Hermione's inner thighs but she kept kicking and scratching at his face, putting up a good fight.

"Help! Stop touching me! Somebody help!"

"Petrificus Totalus! Such a feisty, little woman, aren't you? Made my face all pretty? Don't worry. After I'm done with you, I'll give you a pretty makeover as well." he started to rip off her robe. One button by one button. "Mmm... You have such a delicious body. I can't wait to taste you. I'll ravish you again and again until you scream. Oh, wait, you can't." then he started to laugh maliciously. Hermione wanted to cringe at the sound of his laugh but she can't. Just as she was about to accept her fate, something blocked off her sunlight. Her attacker fell on top of her right before he could take off the last button.

"Finite Incantatem." a patch of platinum hair came into her sight.

"Draco?" he took the body's heavy weight off of her and helped her put her robe back on.

"Yeah?"

"How did you find me?"

"Shh... We'll talk about this later. Go to sleep. It's okay to relax now." and he soothed her until she closed her eyelids.

In the hospital wing:

Hermione woke up to several people surrounding her hospital bed. Harry to her left. Ron to her right. Ginny and Draco right behind Ron. Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Theo, and Dean right behind Harry. When Hermione woke up, she heard murmuring all around her. She tried to open her eyes but the light through the window blind her. Her fingers on her right hand twitched and Theo was the first one to noticed.

"Hey! I think she's waking up." everyone quieted down and waited for any big movements. The first thing Hermione did was hold her hand to her throat. She was calling for water. Pansy went to get some water while Neville went to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Harry helped Hermione up on the hospital bed while Ron fluffed up her pillow. A while later, Pansy came back with the water, which Hermione gorged it down in one big gulp. Neville came back with Madam Pomfrey right after she finished the water.

"Oh! You've finally woke up! You had been asleep since yesterday. How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey." then Madam Pomfrey turned to the rest of them.

"Get out, all of you!"

"But she just woke up!" yelled Ron.

"She needs all the rest she can get. Plus she has to catch up all of her classwork."

"Didn't she rest enough already?"

"Madam Pomfrey's right, Ron. It's no use arguing with her." Hermione said, with her voice still coarse.

"Alright" and they all turned around to leave the wing. Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a half of a second before turning away.


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n) Sorry peeps! I've been busy so I didn't update much. Good thing I don't have that many finals. My high school's pretty relaxing. I'm so excited for summer. Are you doing anything fun over the summer? Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Please point them out so I could make my grammar in future stories better.**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here's one! I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. It's own by JK Rowling. (This is also for this chapter.)**

"Ms. Granger, I will tell your friends to help you get all your classwork and homework. The most important thing now is to rest. Now go to sleep. Drink this flask of green potion when you wake up and drink this vial of red potion three hours later," then Madam Pomfrey left the room. Silence filled the room until Hermione spoke up.

"I know you're there, Draco. You don't need to hide behind those curtains. I can see your feet." Hermione said, lying on the bed.

"You're no fun. You revealed me too fast."

"It's you that's too boring. Only five-years-olds would do a trick like that." Draco walk to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You're welcome." they sat in a comfortable silence until Hermione broke it up.

"Thank you, Draco, for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead by now."

"Aww... You're making me blush! Anyway, that was nothing. Anyone would have saved a woman in danger. You're just lucky that I got there in time."

"How did you know I was there?" Draco raised his arm and scratched his head. His face looks like he's about to burst.

"I was actually following you." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm not a stalker!" Draco assured. Hermione wore a small smirk on her face. "Everyone wants to know who's your mysterious friend so I was trying to do everyone a favor. Who is it?"

"He's my boyfriend. Actually, my ex now," then Hermione paused, "you know what? I don't even know if it counts because we only went out for two days. This was our first date too." If Draco was standing, he would be on the floor now.

"What? Your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us?"

"My ex, Draco, my ex." Hermione clarified.

"You didn't answer my question." Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't feel the need to, I guess. Everyone would've question me too. When he asked me if I wanted to date, I remember I was thinking, 'what harm could there be? To hell with it!' What? Are you jealous?" Hermione teased. Draco went silent. "What?! No way! Draco Malfoy's jealous of me, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born!" she nudged him a several times before laying her head on his shoulder. "Anyway, thanks again so much." Draco put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. "You know? This is pretty comfortable. If we weren't at the hospital wing and on a hospital bed, this would've been a perfect date." Hermione, realizing what she had said, pulled out of Draco's embrace and hit Draco's chin in the process. "Sorry. Forget what I was saying earlier. It must have been the potion's side effect. Don't take this the wrong way."

"Wow! Did I just get friend-zoned?"

"You know what it means?"

"Of course!" he took out a book titled 'Wizard 101: A Wizard's Guide to Muggle Language'.

"Wow... You're such a nerd."

"That word was in the book," he stop to look in the book, "and speak for yourself."

"True. True. It's time to get going." she yawned. Suddenly, she fell on the bed with a soft thud and didn't regain conscious.

"Hermione? Hermione! Help! Madam Pomfrey! Come quickly!"

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey yelled from across the room. "Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Nevermind me. Check on her. She just fell."

"I assure you that she's alright. She just fell asleep. It's the effects of the potions working in her body." Hermione was snoring and was lying in an awkward position.

"Oh. Phew... I thought she fainted."

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be having classes right now!"

"Right... I'll get going now!" Draco said as he ran out of the hospital wing.

**Outside the Potions Classroom:**

Draco was standing outside the potions classroom thinking what kind of excuse he was gonna make up. He fixed up his clothes and calm himself down because he's out of breath by running through the halls. Just as he was about to walk in, the door opened. There, stood an angry-looking Snape, crossing his arms while tapping his foot. "May I inquire why are you so late, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor, I was uh... I was at the loo."

"For half of the class?"

"Yes, Professor."

"You must have eaten something horribly bad last night."

"Indeed, I did, sir. I swear I will never eat it again."

"Hurry and get to your seat," Snape said irritatingly while pointing to his seat. Draco said nothing as he walked to his seat. The whole class was snickering. "Today, we are making..." Draco blocked the rest of what he's saying out. He sat there doodling in his parchments. It wasn't until Snape slammed his hand in front of him that he looked up. He took the parchments from him. There was a drawing of a stick figure with black hair, big nose, and a black cape that look strikingly close to Snape. There was also 'asshole' written next to it. "Who are you referring that 'asshole' to?"

"Nobody, Professor."

"No matter who it is, you mustn't doodle in my class. Detention tonight!"

As Ron walked pass, he whispered, "I know you weren't at the loo. You better not were not with my sister just then. If I ever catch you making out with my sister, I will hex off your balls." Of course he will never catch him making out with his sister, but he still clenched his legs together as he thought about the pain.

* * *

Hermione was out of the hospital wing by the afternoon and continued with her classes. She had went to all her classes to obtain her classwork and homework with a total of three essays to write, two potions to make, and five tests to take. To others, this may seem like a lot of work. However, to Hermione, this may never seem enough.

"Feel any better yet?" asked Ron as he comes out of nowhere. He laid his arm on her shoulders. Hermione got startled. She almost dropped her books but recovered quickly.

"Ron, I'm Hermione Granger. What do you think? I've gone three days without sleeping before. This is nothing. I've had worse." Ron shrugged.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry as he came out from the opposite side of Ron, This time, Hermione really dropped all her books.

"Harry! You scared me! You guy can't keep popping out like that! And yes I'm sure." Hermione said as she picked up her books. Harry and Ron bent down to help her pick up the books.

"Just how did you managed to fight death-eaters? They're popping out all the time."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It's just is. Now give me those books. And don't bother me. I have to go study for potions," then walked away.

* * *

"... Don't you dare draw your silly doodles in my class ever again. I don't want to lose my most prized student. Understand?" after the most boring lecture in the history of Hogwarts, Draco will almost promise anything just to get out of detention.

"Yes sir."

"You may leave." Snape shooed Draco away. As he walked out of the door, he spotted Hermione turning a corner.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Snape kept me late for a lecture."

"What for?"

"Doodling in class."

"Then you deserved it. You should've known better than to doodle in his class. You better listen to his lessons from now on. You never know when you might need it."

"Wow, Professor Granger. I just had a lecture from Snape, and now you?"

"You just gave me the most awesome idea ever. I'll become a professor at Hogwarts when we graduate and I'll make it the most interesting class ever. I'll be an opponent to Snape and all the students will like me." then Hermione just laugh the most evil laugh ever.

"I just spawned a devil, didn't I?"

"Yep, you did." Draco threw an arm around her. Hermione felt herself warmed up a little. Her heart beat a little faster than usual. What's happening? This has never happened before.

"Where are you heading?"

"Back to the common room."

"I'll walk you there."

"Sure."

"So, how are you feeling, the first day back? Was it too rushed?"

"I don't know how many people have asked me that question. I've lost count, but the answer's still the same. I'm doing fine." Draco took her word for it and didn't question any further. They arrived at the Gryffindor tower and said their goodbyes.

As Hermione walked in, she tripped on a rug at the front of the common room door. She was falling backward when Draco, with his great reflexes, quickly caught her. Hermione naturally wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Their faces were so close to each other that they could smell each other's breath. The distance between them decreased. Their lips were almost touching until Draco turned to the side abruptly. Hermione expressed disappointment for a mere second before expressing relief. She realized Draco was trying to prevent them from making a huge mistake, which is good. But why did she feel disappointed?

"You better go in." Draco said quietly. Hermione said nothing but followed Draco's direction. After Hermione went in, Draco said to himself, "what just happened?" with his hands up to his face.


End file.
